99 Reasons
by VongolaXII
Summary: In which Hibari gives Dino 99 reason why they can't be together. Dino just seems to have the answer to everything. D18 [SUPER FLUFF!]
1. 1 to 9

**Disclaimer : I don't own KHR**

* * *

**A/N : Don't shoot me. I posted two fics today, constantly. I was inspired by a Bleach fic. And if I don't write out, I might die ;A;**

* * *

**Title : 99 Reasons**

**Summary : In which Hibari tells Dino they can't be together. Dino just seems to have the answer to every questions and doubts.**

"We can't be together." Hibari says.

"Why not?" Dino asked.

* * *

_(1-9)_

**1. I'm a guy**

"A guy can never be with a guy."

"I can do a transgender operation."

**2. Older**

"You're too old."

"I can act like a child for you."

**3. Cheerful**

"You smiled too much."

"Because you don't smile a lot. If I smile everyday, who knows you'll smile too?"

**4. Killed**

"If Mukuro knows about this he'll kill you."

"Its okay, I live to protect you afterall."

**5. Bite**

"I tend to bite people to death when I'm pissed."

"That's the reason I was created."

**6. Pedophile**

"People will label you as a pedophile."

"Who cares? I live to please you, not them."

**7. Horoscopes**

"Our horoscopes said we're sexually attracted by each other."

"I don't need sex. I want your love."

**8. Sleep**

"I always sleep."

"Then I'll be your pillow, or bolster."

**9. Argue**

"We argue too much."

"Because I wanted to protect you, rather than you protect me."

* * *

**A/N : Hmm, so how was it? Enjoyable? Sweet? Need more? REVIEW!**

******ADVERTISMENT : A fan of KHR? Loves to Role-Play? Then you're the one we're looking for. Go to Facebook and type in : Katekyo Hitman Reborn Committee, and click join. Answer simple questions and you can start role-playing! Interesting activities and friendly members guranteed! Please join us!**


	2. 10 to 18

**Disclaimer : I don't own KHR**

* * *

**A/N : Tch, not the amount of reviews I accepted, but oh well. Let's see...4 reviews, 11 favourited, 9 alerted. Now I feel like chewing people to death...**

* * *

_(10-18)_

**10. Driver**

"I hate that look of your driver."

"I hate that vice-president of yours too."

**11. Movies**

"I don't like movies."

"Then you can just sit on the couch with me and sleep until the show's done."

**12. Favourites**

"You don't even know what I like."

"I can always find it out. So Kyoya, what do you like?"

**13. Tall**

"You're too tall."

"I can always bend over for you."

**14. Clumsy**

"You're too clumsy. You'll break things."

"At least I didn't break your heart."

**15. Cook**

"You can't cook."

"There's always fast delivery."

**16. Kids**

"You always want a kid. I can't give birth."

"We can adopt one."

**17. Perfect**

"I have many flaws and disadvantages."

"Who says so? You're too perfect for me."

**18. ****Kissing**

"You're a bad kisser."

"Then why do you swoon?"

* * *

**A/N : I hope this time, I'll get more feedbacks. Its really hard to write for D18 than other straight pairings, right? I need your feedbacks, drop me a review or throw me a PM. :)) Thanks!**

******ADVERTISMENT : A fan of KHR? Loves to Role-Play? Then you're the one we're looking for. Go to Facebook and type in : Katekyo Hitman Reborn Committee, and click join. Answer simple questions and you can start role-playing! Interesting activities and friendly members guranteed! Please join us!**


	3. 19 to 27

**Disclaimer : I don't own KHR**

* * *

**A/N : That's more lenient :) Haha kidding...**

* * *

_(19-27)_

**19 ****Bad Habits**

"You have too many bad habits like driving fast and tripping on your toes."

"Don't you find it cute?"

**20. Fangirls**

"You have too many fangirls."

"You too. Hey, are you jealous?"

**21. Mistake**

"Our relationship is a mistake."

"Have a little trust in me."

**22. Enzo**

"I can't stand that turtle of your hogging the bath tub."

"You can share it with me in my room."

**23. Deserve**

"I don't deserve you."

"Am I _that_ bad?"

**24. World**

"What happens if you were to gave up the whole world, just for me?"

"Kyoya, did I tell you that you're my world?"

**25. Valentines Day**

"I hate Valentines Day."

"Then why do you blush when I bought you a gift?"

**26. Love**

"I don't know how to love."

"Neither do I. But knowing makes me understand what's love."

**27. Moving****  
**

"I'm going to stay in Namimori, and not leaving."

"Why, sleeping with you in a school at night is romantic."

* * *

**A/N : Did I mention I love you all?**


	4. 28 to 36

**Disclaimer : I own nothing so no sue!**

**Claim : Aren't they sweet? They're mine!**

* * *

**A/N : YAY! THE HOLIDAY IS HERE! BYE BYE EXAMS!**

* * *

_(28-36)_

**28. ****Bites and Kisses**

"I'll bite you to death."

"I'll kiss you to bed."

**29. Pet**

"I hate Enzo-or whatever the name is."

"I don't like Hibird that much either."

**30. Hometown**

"Go back to Italy."

"Don't worry. I already bought a house for us there."

**31. Tsundere**

"I'm a tsundere."

"And you fit my dream type perfectly."

**32. Distance**

"A skylark and a horse can never be together."

"That's why the horse is always looking up; searching for the skylark."

**33. -Vores**

"You're a herbivore."

"Because I can never eat a bird, can I?"

**34. Possessive**

"You're blocking my view."

"I don't want you looking at the other man."

**35. Feelings**

"I hate you."

"Aww, but Kyoya. I love you."

**36. Regrets****  
**

"Have you ever regret?"

"I've regret ever since I set eyes on you."

* * *

**You guys are awesome! *spreads cookies***


	5. 37 to 45

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Claim: It's obvious.**

**A/N: I am so lazy to update these days. Ideas aren't coming in like usual. Well, there **_**is**_** but I'm not satisfied with the ideas. I even took an hour to write this **_**extremely**_** short chapter. I'm a failure... OTZ**

* * *

_(37-45)_**  
**

**37. Social**

"I hate crowding. You like to socialise."

"I'd rather be alone with you than socializing."

**38. Marry**

"You are already a grown-up. You have to get marry sometime later."

"Well, Kyoya, I hereby propose you. Will you marry me?"

**39. Alone**

"I'm destined to be alone."

"Then I'm destined to fill your loneliness."

**40. Italy food versus Japanese cuisine**

"I favour hamburgers and Japanese food. I'm sure you don't."

"Who says so? I'll eat any Japanese food—if you made it."

**41. Annoying**

"You annoyed me. Stop following me around."

"You're too adorable. I don't like people ogling at what was mine."

**42. Greedy**

"I am insatiable."

"I'd get the whole world for you if you asked."

**43. Crazy**

"I think this relationship is insane."

"It's insane because I was madly in love and I'd do anything crazy just for you."

**44. Excuse**

"I'll hog the blankets."

"Then I suppose I will have an excuse now to stay extra close to you in bed?"

**45. Public affection**

"I am _never_, ever going to hold hands or kiss you in public."

"That's alright! If you're shy, we can do it in the cinema."

* * *

**A/N: T.T I'm ashamed of myself. I can't think of anything better. But as always, please review. *spreads muffins to everyone***


	6. 46 to 54

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Claim: It's obvious.**

**A/N: Mwah~! I'm very happy at the favourites and alerts. It makes me want to travel around the world and thank you all. *bows* As usual, enjoy and review. Before that, check out some of the links on my profile. Click any that interests you.**

* * *

_(46-54)_**  
**

**46. Personalities **

"We have absolutely _very_ different personalities."

"Different personalities can achieve equilibrium, Kyoya. We learn from each other."

**47. Solitary**

"You're getting on my nerves. I don't like you crowding around me."

"I did that because I love you so."

**48. Making sure**

"I doubt you will stay with me forever."

"Even if the sky falls down and the sea rises I'll stay beside you."

**49. Relatives**

"Your relative doesn't seem to approve this relationship."

"Hey, I'm the one who is having a relationship, not them!"

**50. Confused**

"I don't even understand why I am stuck with you."

"Me either. But I believe it was meant for me to take care of you."

**51. Insecurities**

"I have high insecurities."

"That was one of the reason I love you more. I want to make you feel you are special to me."

**52. Tonfas and Whips**

"Your whip is the last thing I ever want to see—I don't feel very safe around it."

"So does your tonfas."

**53. Life**

"I need a life on my own."

"And I need to spend my life with you."

**54. 6918**

"Can't you see that they want me to be with Mukuro more than you?"

"Kyoya, we chose our own path. Not the fans."

* * *

**A/N: Oh my God. I agreed with some of the reviewers—I am **_**really**_** running out of ideas. I tried searching around FF for inspirations but I can't copy hundred percent, right? *sigh* But as always, I will do my best! And if you don't understand reason 52, it means that Dino uses the whip not just for fighting but—*coughcough* ;)**


	7. 55 to 63

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Claim: It's obvious.**

**A/N: my brain doesn't seem to work at these times. I've been procrastinating for three months now. Ehehe~**

* * *

_(55-63)_

**55. Love **

"I don't love."

"That is what I wanted to teach you."

**56. Call me?**

"I don't like it when you say I _have_ to call you at least once a day."

"Then I'll call you instead."

**57. Faithfulness**

"How will I know if you're cheating on me?"

"I won't, Kyouya. Cross my heart."

**58. Fall in Love**

"I fall for a girl."

"Kyouya, you're not very good at lying, are you~?"

**59. Expectations**

"What if I did not reach up to your expectations of being a good partner?"

"I'll still love you for who you are. You're beyond my expectations."

**60. Dark Side**

"I have a side you've never seen."

"I'm sure I could handle it. I promise I won't leave."

**61. Lateness**

"I won't be home early. Sometimes, I'll never be back."

"You know I'd go out searching for you."

**62. Enemies**

"We used to hate each other. I don't even know how we ended up _like this._"

"Between love and hate it's just a very small distance away."

**63. Change**

"What if I changed?"

"My love won't, though."

* * *

**A/N: Ahn nyan nyan… Uggh! Totally failed chapter…Thirty six to go, wish me luck! By the way, there's link of my Role-playing groups and pages, click on them and join us, please? :D**


	8. 64 to 72

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Claim: It's obvious.**

* * *

**A/N: HALLELUJAH 100 FAVORITES. CAN WE MAKE IT TO 100 REVIEWS, 110 FAVORITES? No? AW, fine. You still get the cookies. :P**

* * *

_(64-72)_

**64. Naive**

"Being the naive person you are I doubt I'd be secure with you."

"Naivety is cute."

**65. Commitment**

"I don't commit. I'll go around an attract lots."

"I will still wait."

**66. Murder**

"I will murder you one day."

"I've been expecting that day to come since I decided to be with you."

**67. Heart**

"I don't believe your heart is only for me. Prove it to me."

"I'm the sky and you're the clouds. You filled every corner of my heart."

**68. Ways of Life**

"We have different ways in life."

"I don't think so. Look, aren't we walking on the same roads now?"

**69. Money**

"I love money."

"Sure you do, judging by the uniform you are wearing day and night. Time to get a new one…"

**70. Housewife**

"Don't expect me to be at home, cooking."

"Nah, I won't because you're too gorgeous I'm afraid the stove blew up."

**71. Freedom**

"I don't like to be caged."

"I know. No matter where the bird flies, it still ended up in the sky—my heart."

**72. Marriage, marriage**

"Stop urging me to marry you! You've been asking it too much."

"I'm afraid someone else will scoop you up…"

* * *

**A/N: LOL. I don't even know what I am typing anymore. I think I just lose my brain. Someone search for 'em…! –shot-**

**Fact: My laptop smells. My fingers smelled of it. EW.**


End file.
